Plodding Ever Onwards
by whatevergirl
Summary: Stories set in and around the second series of the Brittas Empire.
1. Chapter 1

_I am ignoring the claim that series 2 starts in June 1991, because to try and match up the other dates and timelines, this is taking place in early March, 1991._

_Brittas Empire is not mine and I get no money from this._

* * *

"Is he gone yet?" Laura's exhausted voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"He's just left." Replied Gavin, standing by Carole at the reception watching Brittas leave for the fourth time. "I'd give it at least another 10 minutes though."

The poor woman was planning to head up to the cafeteria and take a nap on one of the long bench seats. It was better than the benches in the staff restroom and she deserved a rest. It sounded as though Brittas had been phoning her all night with different thoughts on what she could do while he was away, or what would need to be looked at before he got back.

"I'll be able to get Ben out of his drawer." Smiled Carole happily.

"It'll be good for him to get some light." Gavin mused, looking thoughtfully down at the drawer. "I'm sure it's not right that you keep him locked in there."

"It's not locked!" she snapped, her expression horrified. "I would never lock by baby in such a small place… I'll admit that the drawer occasionally gets jammed, but I don't lock it."

Julie jogged down the steps.

"He's gone."

"Oh good." Gavin smiled. "Will you let Laura know?"

"Where is she?" asked Julie, her tone as disinterested as it often was.

"Steam room."

"Thought that was your spot." She said slyly, winking at him. Gavin felt his skin blush. It was true, he and Tim did tend to disappear off into the steam room for reasons Brittas would probably object to. He didn't generally like anyone using the facilities for anything other than their intended purpose.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He mumbled, trying to look innocent. It wasn't easy when straight after the morning meeting, he had taken Tim in there.

"Mmm hmm…" she smirked at him before turning her attention to Carole. "Did you get that appointment made with the doctor?"

"Oh yes. So, if you wouldn't mind looking after the desk for me."

"Yeah, all right. I don't do anything up there anyway."

Gavin grinned at them awkwardly, and headed off to the sports hall. He had to set up the exercise equipment for his keep-fit class.

He hurried along, only to find Tim sat on the vault horse, the equipment already out. His lover was grinning happily at him.

"What happened to your badminton class?" he queried, heading straight over to the young man and leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

"No one turned up." Tim answered, hopping down and pulling Gavin against him. The bite below his neck line was just visible when Gavin pressed his mouth into Tim's collar.

"Lucky us."

"Brittas made his way off to the airport then?" checked Tim, pulling back slightly.

"Should be flying off to Bulgaria in the next few hours." He grinned. "We'll have a Brittas-free week."

* * *

Of course, their Brittas-free week didn't go the way they had expected. Despite all their bookings and the sudden flurry of people turning up, they were all called into the staffroom by Laura, who looked troubled on the Monday afternoon after he had left.

It had been nice to do something, Gavin decided as he took a seat next to Tim, something more than just playing board games or doing crosswords. At least when Laura was in charge, she wasn't constantly popping her head in to see what everyone was doing.

"Hello, everyone." Laura said as she came in, weaving her way to the front. Colin and Julie followed her to the front to take their seats. "I'm afraid there is some rather serious news."

"Tragic news." Colin said, an odd expression on his face.

"Yes… I'm afraid Mr Brittas is dead. There was an… accident, in Bulgaria."

"He's not coming back?" asked Danny, raising his hand.

"No. He's dead. Anyway, that's the situation and I just wanted you all to know that county have put me in charge." She gave a pleased little smile at this as she looked around. "With Colin as my deputy until a new manager can be appointed."

As she finished this, a cry permeated the air. A few people looked up, but the noise was so familiar to them now that there was no need to wonder who it was.

"Carole, is that Ben I can hear?" asked Laura.

"I'm sorry, Laura, sorry…" she curled in on herself in a defensive position as she began to grovel.

"Why don't you bring him in?"

"Well, Mr Brittas…"

"Oh, I don't think anyone will object." Laura smiled around at everyone. As Carole hurried out to get her baby, thanking people as she went, Gavin wondered if anyone did object. He knew Carole had terrible luck in what seemed like every aspect of her life, but surely it wasn't right that children were brought into work and kept in drawers… He didn't speak up know, taking his cue from Timmy who was always happy to help Carole. Gavin knew that commenting on the way Carole raised Ben would just get Tim worked up and he'd have to listen about how not everyone had had fully functioning families and nannies to boot.

It was a sore point for Tim; that he had spent a good deal of time in his younger life between his mother's workplace and his school, at least until he gained a step-father.

"Now, I know it's been a long day and you all want to get home, but there is just… Yes, Gavin?" Laura glanced over at him.

"I-I was just wondering if it was possible to- err… see the body." Gavin asked, lowering his hand. He was focussing on Laura, needing to know the answer, but he saw Tim nod his head.

"I shouldn't have thought so." She said, giving them a slightly puzzled look.

"But, he is definitely dead?" asked Tim, leaning forwards. The young man had clearly caught onto his point.

"I mean… someone's tested him, have they?" Gavin said, trying not to sound too eager. "With a mirror, for breathing and things?"

"I don't know." She said softly.

"Well, have any vital organs been donated; heart, lungs…?"

"There weren't any vital organs left to donate, Tim. He was crushed in a steel press." Julie was wonderfully blunt.

"All of him?" Tim definitely looked too eager asking this.

"Except for one hand, yes." Replied Laura.

"Oh." Gavin felt relief flooding through him.

"Anything else?"

"No, no. That sounds fine." Tim sat back, a satisfied grin spreading over his handsome face. Gavin couldn't help grinning at Laura too. It had been a wonderfully stress free week, he could now look forward to many more.

"I think Colin just wants to say something about the funeral." Laura added, sitting down. Her voice was harsh though, reproachful, as though she disapproved of their questioning.

"Yes… Mrs Brittas has gone for the Wednesday, if that's alright? Because of the children's piano lessons. It's at 2.30… and a party straight afterwards in the pub opposite the crematorium."

"Thank you, Colin. Well, unless there is anything else?"

"One thing." Tim said, raising his hand slightly, "Would it be alright if I swapped hall duty with Linda on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons?"

"Does Linda mind?"

"No. That's fine."

"Okay." She glanced over at Julie, "If you could make a note. Anybody got any other changes they would like to make?"

Gavin wasn't surprised when nearly everyone raised their hand. He had one or two suggestions of his own, beginning with a cut down in the forms they had to fill out every time they used something.

By the time they arrived back at their flat, Gavin felt almost giddy. This whole week had felt like having his guardian away, no one watching over his should to check his didn't run over the flower beds, or didn't use the phone for more than an hour. The idea of this continuing was fantastic.

As he dropped down onto the sofa, he couldn't stop grinning. No more Brittas… Maybe later he would feel guilty for feeling so happy about this, but right now Gavin was thrilled. He would be able to touch Tim in the restroom again without the worry that Brittas was hiding in a locker with a Polaroid.

He relaxed into the cushions as he watched Tim potter about in the kitchen, humming quietly away to himself.

"What do you want for supper? Bangers and mash?"

"Do we have that steak out still, or did you freeze it?"

"Steak and salad then?" Tim headed over to the fridge, out of sight of Gavin's languid position.

"Want a hand?"

"No thanks. You stay spread out there. I like the view." Tim grinned at him as he put the meat onto the grill.

Moments later, the young man was in his lap, pushing him back and kissing him.

"What to do while our steaks cook…" he muttered, pressing close and tugging Gavin's bottom lip gently between his teeth.

"Making the salad?" joked Gavin, chuckling when Tim grabbed a cushion and pressed it into his face.

"He only wants me for my cooking!" Tim wailed, though the tone was ruined by the laughter that kept breaking through.

"Not just for your cooking." He said, heatedly, his hands sliding down to grope at Tim's buttocks.

His lover smiled contentedly, flopping against his chest and sighing. Apparently, he wasn't actually all that keen to continue making out on the sofa. Tim liked to pretend he was more grown up than his 18 years, occasionally.

"Do you suppose they will let Laura stay on as manager?" asked Tim, quietly.

"I hope so." Gavin really did. He was in no way ashamed of his relationship with Tim, but they didn't exactly go telling people about it. He'd had problems doing that kind of thing before and now he was happy in the leisure centre, for all the problems that came with the job; the reason for this being that he liked the staff. Not one of them objected to their relationship (and though they had told no one, only Brittas was clueless to how deep their 'friendship' went).

"I hope they take a while to decide." His lover whispered softly, wriggling slightly as though trying to get closer. Gavin tightened his grip on the young man; he figure Tim was probably struggling with the same fears that he was. "I don't like management on principle, but I think I could cope with Laura."

"Yes." Gavin said simply, not sharing his lover's dislike of management, but not wanting to start an argument.

* * *

The remainder of the week was very busy. On Wednesday, the funeral went well. It started late because Mrs Brittas had been unable to decide which hat to wear (from what he understood of her babbling).

In fact, everything went very well up until Saturday. Gavin was walking through to reception with Linda to check if Carole had gotten the results from the array of blood tests the doctor had sent her for when they saw him.

Mr Brittas.

He saw there and no mistaking him; same curly brown hair, same smart appearance (grey suit today), and same frustrated/annoyed look on the surrounding people's faces.

He took a step back, eyes wide as horror flooded his veins. Brittas was dead… He had been crushed. Laura had promised him! He had to be dead. Things were going so well without him. Work was a more cheerful place… _Home_ was a more cheerful place, Tim was finally able to come to the social club with him and hang out with Jack, Bill and various other friends again…

It had to be a hallucination.

"Come on." He whispered to Linda, tugging on her shoulder before hurrying away.

"Phone Laura!" Linda said, her eyes wild with fear.

Gavin headed straight over to the phone and dialled the extension for the manager's office.

"Laura?"

"_Yes, Gavin?_"

"Look, umm…. Could you come down to reception?"

_"What's wrong? Never mind… Give me a second._"

"Thanks."

He hung up and grasped Linda's hands, wondering not for the first time why he hadn't agreed to go work for his uncle's business.

They headed over to the stairs as Laura came down; she, too, was staring at Brittas in confusion as he argued with a customer about the squash courts.

"Laura! Thank goodness!" Brittas called out when he spotted her.

"Mr Brittas?" She said, disbelief colouring her tone.

"I was beginning to think all the staff around here had died!" He exclaimed. Gavin felt a chuckle at the irony lodge in his throat. He felt frozen, as though he had finally stayed out in the cold too long and his expression had stuck, as his mother had often threatened it would.

"No, no. We're fine, Mr Brittas." Laura continued to stare in confusion at the man, walking slowly behind the reception desk to prod him. He was solid, so not an apparition then… but they had burnt him! This was impossible. "How are you?"

"First things first, Laura. I was wondering if you could do something about this. I presume it's Carole's."

"Y-Yes." Laura looked down, and Gavin finally registered Ben's little cries. "Where is Carole?"

"She'd had one of her turns, I'm afraid. I sent her off to lie down. Honestly Laura, it's been absolute bedlam since I got back. No receptionist, unbelievable queues and a screaming baby. Plus, I've asked Colin three times to take over, but he's never turned up… Why's Gavin staring at me like that?"

Gavin realised he had been seen and straightened up, but he couldn't seem to wipe the expression of his face.

"Sorry, Mr Brittas." He apologised, stepping back.

"Linda, would you take Ben up to my office, please?" Asked Laura, clearly keen to start clearing people out of the way.

"Now, this man wants to borrow a squash racquet and there is no sign of a loan book." Brittas continued to give Gavin a puzzled look, before tearing his gaze away to look at his deputy. "What's going on around here, Laura?"

Of course, this followed with Gavin having to go and tell people they were spending too long on the squash courts. However, he was relieved to get away from Brittas. The man was supposed to be dead after all.

Tim would not be pleased.

He headed over to the squash courts… then he dithered. It really was unfair to pull them off now. They had paid for more than the 20 minutes Mr Brittas allowed. He turned and headed back downstairs. He would ask Laura what to do. She could set Brittas straight when he needed it.

"Come on, Gavin." Linda was just starting to head up the stairs by reception. "Laura is going to talk to Brittas."

"Oh, wait for me." He hurried after her, eager to hear what would be said.

Once in the office, Laura shut the door and turned to face Brittas with her hands on her hips. Gavin and Linda went to stand by the man's desk, so they could see both of their faces.

"Things are being done differently, Mr Brittas. The Bulgarians told us you were dead." Her hands dropped to her side as she said this, as though she was unsure of how to handle this situation; fists clenching for just a moment.

"Dead?" Brittas cried, turning around by his desk to face them.

"They were very definite."

"You thought I was dead?" He asked, sitting heavily down in his chair.

"We had a funeral and everything." Linda informed him.

Laura added "On Wednesday."

"Linda did the flowers." Gavin said, hands pushed deep into his jacket pocket, hoping his boss wouldn't overreact.

"Dead?" Mr Brittas asked again, looking shocked.

"Look, we even had this made." Gavin grabbed the (admittedly rather cheap) plaque and put it in front of the man.

"Gordon Brittas. Crushed to death, Bulgaria. March, 1991. Erected in gratitude by his staff." Read Brittas. Timmy had chosen the words. Laura had agreed to them.

"If you're not dead, Mr Brittas…" Laura sat down, arms crossed over her chest and frowned at him. "What happened?"

"If you must know, Laura… I've spent the last 8 days locked in a chicken hutch." Brittas didn't look terribly impressed with his lot. Gavin took a moment to count the days back; they must have locked him up not too long after he had arrived… It wasn't the first time someone had taken a deep offense to him, the young man supposed. Shame they had gotten their revenge in a way that had gotten everyone's hopes up though.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Laura. It was my first day in the hotel, I was just going down to the manager to complain about the size of the towels… Not the first thing I had to complain about, I might add… when this bag was dropped over my head." It really was worrying, if somewhat amusing, that the man looked so confused over the idea. "Next thing I knew, I was sitting in me underwear, up to me neck in feathers."

"Good Lord." Sighed the woman.

"8 days! They took me clothes, me wallet, even the ring I bought for me 21st birthday."

"The ring." She grumbled, her eyes catching Gavin's as Brittas continued to ramble on.

"I'm not a man given to moaning Laura, but it wasn't easy. Nothing to eat but raw eggs and corn. Sharing a water dropped with 38 Bulgarian bantams. If I ever find the man who did it, I'll flatten him."

"I rather think somebody already has."

"What?" Their boss gave her another puzzled look as Gavin suddenly cottoned on.

"Of course. They squashed the wrong man." He realised.

"What are you talking about?" Brittas scowled over at Gavin, unhappy at not having all the facts.

"It must have been the man who took your clothes." Laura said.

"What?"

"They said you'd been crushed in a steel press, Mr Brittas. Well, that's what they told your wife."

"Helen thinks I'm dead?" yelped Brittas, jumping up to pace the room.

"Well, yes." Laura cried, exasperated.

"That's why she organised the funeral." Gavin helpfully chimed in.

"My God, poor Helen! She must have been through Hell." Gavin frowned at this, wondering if someone should tell their boss his wife was pretty well over his death. "Look, I'd better get back and give her the good news."

"Would you like me to ring her?" Laura quickly asked, the look on her face a desperate one.

"No thanks, Laura. I'd rather do it myself. This sort of thing can be a bit of a shock if it's not done properly." He headed out the room hastily.

"Phone Helen." Laura commanded, and Linda happily picked the receiver up.

"Was there any mail for me?" Brittas popped back in, causing Linda to hide the phone behind her back and Gavin to jump up from where he'd been sitting in Brittas' chair.

"Well, no. Everyone thought you were dead!" The exasperation perfectly clear now in Laura's voice.

"Right." He said, and left again.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Gavin said softly, dropping back into the chair as Linda began to dial.

There was no reply from either of the women, both of them simply giving him a tired look.

"There's no reply." Said Linda.

"It'll take him at least 25 minutes to get home. As long as we get her before then, it'll be fine." Laura reassured her.

"I'm going to go check on everyone else. I haven't seen Carole in a while." Gavin said, turning and heading out the office.

"I'll go see if anyone is in the staff restroom." Sighed Laura, standing up and heading out the office before him.

"I think I'll try ringing one more time. She might have been on the loo or something." Said Linda, looking worried.

He passed Carole as he headed down the corridor towards the stairs, but as she was wielding what looked like a baseball bat, he decided to pass her without comment.

Tim was stood in reception, hands in his pockets and a mild expression of bemusement on his face.

"What's the matter with Carole?" He asked his lover, wondering already if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"She's seen a ghost of Brittas." Tim replied. "He's taken Ben."

"Ben? Brittas hasn't got Ben. We were just speaking with him."

"To Brittas or the baby?"

"Brittas, of course."

"But he's dead." Tim wrinkled his nose for a moment. "Were you using the intercom too?"

"What? He's not dead. He annoyed rather a lot of people in Bulgaria so someone robbed him off all his clothes, his money and the ring that was used to identify him, before locking him up with a bunch of chickens."

"Not dead?" said Tim, his face cracking into a sad expression.

"Afraid not Timmy, no."

Colin came hurrying out the staff room, a grin on his face. "He's alive, Tim." He yelled out happily, before continuing out to the car park.

Laura followed him out at a more sedate pace. "Things are never simple, are they?"

"No." Gavin replied, watching Carole tear down the stairs and head off to the swimming pool, wearing a manic expression. "Shall we stop by Sainsbury's on the way home? I'll make a curry."

"Sounds like a plan." Tim grinned at him. He took a step closer, but there was a loud noise outside.

They took a step towards to door and watched in amazement as a JCB digger crushed Brittas' car.

"Is he still in there?" asked Gavin, torn between a strange curiosity and mild horror.

"Colin's making a fuss, so I would assume so. It's probably Carole in there."

"I thought she went to the swimming pool." Gavin mused as they began to wander over.

"She must have gotten out one of the fire escapes. Don't ask me how she can hotwire a JCB though. My knowledge in that area is limited, so I'm afraid I'm quite impressed."

Gavin chuckled as Laura sighed and hurried past them. Linda must have spotted them through the doors of reception because she came along too.

They examined the damage as Colin hurried off for wire cutters. While Laura spoke to Brittas, Gavin tried not to grin too much. If he worked anywhere else, this would be considered utterly insane as opposed to just another day in the office.

Carole came hurrying over, crying rather hysterically. Gavin had no objections when his lover wrapped an arm around the woman and walked her back off to the centre. Tim seemed to get along well with Carole, and he didn't get as frustrated with her as Gavin did… It wasn't as though Gavin viewed Tim as a hero or anything, but to Gavin, his young man kind of was.

Settling down in bed, Tim sighed. "I'm so glad we aren't open on Sundays."

"Me too. Want a last bit of exercise before sleep?" Gavin asked, rolling on top of his lover.

"I suppose so." Tim grinned and him, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.


	2. Chapter 2

_The more explicit version of this chapter is on Archiveofourown under the same username and title._

* * *

"Tim? Timmy? Carole is on the phone for you." A warm hand rubbed down Tim's side, and he let out a long breath before turned to cuddle into his boyfriend. "Tim? Phone."

"What?" he muttered, opening his eyes and yawning sleepily.

"Carole's on the phone for you. She sounds… upset…"

Tim sighed and wiggled across Gavin's body to grab the receiver from its position face down on the table. His lover made no attempt to get out the way, simply held Tim against his body.

"Hello?" Tim answered, settling into a comfortable position against Gavin's chest.

"Tim!" she yelped, probably having started daydreaming while waiting for him to wake up. "Tim, I am so sorry! I never thought of the time, it's just that when I got the letter from the postman – he's just been with the post for the centre – well, I couldn't believe it and the doctor's surgery isn't open yet so I don't know-"

"Carole, Carole…. Carole!" It took Tim several attempts to interrupt her verbal dribbling. "I don't know what you are talking about. Go from the start."

"The start?" She sounded a little puzzled, but then just sighed and went from the very beginning. "It started at Julie's party on New Year's Eve. Do you remember it?"

"Yes. I went as an explorer and Gavin was a cowboy. You were a … tiger?" it was months ago, he didn't really remember anymore.

"Yes, exactly! Well, we were still living in the house then, but there was no furniture so when I was at Julie's, I went for a lie down."

"Oh, that's understandable." He wondered what she had done with Ben over New Year's… he didn't remember her bringing him.

"Well, it was actually quite warm there, wasn't it? So I'd unfastened my outfit a _little_ lower than I usually would."

It had been warm there because there had been so many people crammed into Julie's house, but Tim didn't interrupt; he just shut his eyes and listened to Carole talk while Gavin stroked gentle fingers through his hair.

"Well, I had had this wonderful dream about the rainforests. I was a tiger and had been tracking down these men who were planning to start cutting them down to make paper. Well, when I found them I gave this amazing roar… but I roared so loudly that I woke myself up. Anyway, I roared, this man roared back."

"What man?"

"One of the men at Julie's party. I don't know who it was. Just not you or Gavin, and Patrick and Mr Brittas are both married, so one of the others. Anyway, he came in, stripped off most of his outfit, pulled me out the rest of mine… Well, I tell you… Since Derek left me, no one has really looked at me, not in _that_ kind of way… Well, except for Mr Wilson, but I'm sure he's just being friendly really. And, it was wonderful to be loved like that. He was strong, and confident, didn't say a word to me, he just made these noises-"

"You can stop there, Carole!" Tim said, his voice higher than he would have liked it as he panicked to get Carole to stop. "So, you had… sex…" He buried his face in Gavin's chest, well aware his face was burning. He always viewed Carole as a sort of mother. She fussed over him, checked he was eating well and that things were alright at home. He chatted with her, checked how Ben was and carefully avoided mentioning anything about her home. He supported her when she could no longer bury her problems and he went to her when he needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"Well, I had that doctor's appointment, do you remember? Because I've been feeling a little ill recently."

"I remember. You've been waiting for the results."

"Well, I got them by post today."

"It's twenty past seven in the morning, Carole. What are you doing in already?"

There was a silence on the other end that made Tim suspicious.

"Carole?" He asked. Gavin shifted underneath him, sitting up and shifting him to the side. Tim moved silently for him, waiting for his friend to reply.

"It's just… well, that equipment cupboard, it was just dead space really. So I moved a few things about."

"You're living in the centre?" he asked, sitting up and watching Gavin head out the bedroom, pyjamas rumpled, hair all over the place. He was gorgeous…

"Well…yes. Oh, you won't tell Mr Brittas will you? But, you know what he's like about these things."

"I know Carole, I know."

"Well… the doctor thinks I'm pregnant again."

"Congratulations?" said Tim, uncertainly. She didn't sound exactly thrilled. "Is this good? Are you… happy?"

"Well… I don't know." She gave a puzzled little sigh. "Maybe? I don't know where I can put them all. And, it's just me. What if I get sick, or hurt?"

"Always a possibility when you spend that much time around Brittas." Fights did tend to break out around their boss. "But, you know Laura, or Patrick or even Mr Brittas would take the children home with them if you were in hospital or something."

"Or you and Gavin?"

"Well… if no one else could. I'm not very good with children. But, yes, I would."

"You're barely more than a child yourself." She answered, but her tone was teasing. She seemed to have cheered up.

"I'm not in until lunchtime, so I'll see you then."

"Yes. Thank you, Tim."

"Anytime." He hung up quickly, before she could find something else to talk about. "Gavin? You there?"

There was no answer, so Tim struggled to his feet. He'd pop to the loo and then catch some more sleep.

As Tim was settled back down in bed, Gavin slid back in with him.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Gavin replied briefly, before rolling Tim over and kissing him.

* * *

It was nearly three weeks later, right at the end of March, that Tim really put much thought into Carole being pregnant again. It was when Mr Brittas decided that unmarried women could not work alone after dark, and could not be left alone with the men.

Tim supposed it was unfortunate for Laura and the few older, married women they had on the staff, because Mr Brittas had decided they were suitable to chaperone the younger women around. Tim supposed it wouldn't be a problem for too much longer as they were settling into spring and the nights were starting to lengthen out. He couldn't see Laura allowing this to continue through the summer and into the darker months of autumn and winter.

It wasn't until he'd finished listening to Brittas talking about not worshipping in each other's temples and then claimed that Carole wasn't young or attractive enough for 'hanky-panky' that Tim wondered who it was who decided that Carole was an acceptable partner… But as Colin was talking about the problems of not separating men and women, Tim realised that maybe someone didn't consider Carole attractive enough for that.

She said she had been sleeping in a bedroom, and that when he was leaving, he had said he'd meet her downstairs. What if it was one of the gate-crashers and when he saw her in the proper lights downstairs, he changed his mind?

As they headed out, Tim gave her a worried glance.

"You alright?" Gavin asked as he grabbed his badminton racquet.

"Just worried about Carole. I can't believe Julie though." He said, changing the subject with a grin.

"I can. It sounds just like her." Gavin grinned widely.

"As long as she didn't do it just to annoy Brittas, or we'll never hear the end of it."

"He's always complaining about something. I've got to get to my class, people actually turn up for this one."

"It's just to see you in your shorts." Tim replied, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "I've got to go and check on the squash courts. To check no one has been in longer than their allotted 20 minutes."

"We've only been open half an hour." Laughed Gavin.

"Well, you never know." He turned and headed up the stairs, a grin stretched wide over his face. It really was ridiculous how bothered Brittas was that customers willing to pay for 40 minutes were taking up someone else might magically want. They had only ever had one complaint about someone being on a court too long.

The corridor was chilly when Tim got there though, a cold draft blowing through the open fire door. On the metal stairs just outside, Samantha leaning against the railings, a cigarette in her fingers.

"Hey." He smiled at her, refraining from commenting on how unhealthy smoking was.

"Hey." She gave him a weary smile and placed the fag between her lips.

"It won't be for long. Laura will talk him out of it." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I thought I'd left school." She sighed.

"He takes some getting used to." Sam was a new member of staff, it was not yet clear if she would last for long, but not many did.

She nodded her head, and Tim turned and headed back down to reception. He still had 40 minutes until his collection of OAPs came in for their fitness class. He probably ought to find Laura though. He wondered if she was looking after Carole, and he wanted to check.

He popped his head into the staffroom, but it was only Patrick sat in there, reading. The man told Tim she had gone to her office to get ready for her swimming class and the younger man jogged off to catch her before it started. However, he encountered Brittas in the reception. The man was carrying Gavin's hat.

"Oh, if you like, I can take Gavin's hat, Mr Brittas." He said, holding out a hand to take it.

"What?"

"Gavin's hat, I can give it to him if you want." Tim said, then wondered what he had said to cause the suspicious look on his boss's face.

"You know something about this hat, do you Tim?"

"Not really. Just that his name was coming off and he asked one of the girls to sew it back on for him." Tim would have done it himself, but Gavin had insisted he didn't want to bother him with something like this.

"One of the girls, eh?"

Tim nodded his confirmation.

"A quick word if I may, Tim…" Brittas wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulders, as though expecting him to run off, and led him towards the staff rest room. "Patrick, I need this room. Out, please. Tim, sit."

Tim sat in one of the plastic chairs and accepted Patrick's sympathetic glance as he left Tim alone with Brittas.

"You say a girl sewed the name on this hat, Tim. Now, which girl might that have been?" Brittas asked. Tim didn't understand the curiosity, but he decided to comply.

"I don't know. It could have been any of them." He grinned. He did rather enjoy it when he couldn't help Mr Brittas.

"I see. So, he doesn't have one particular girlfriend then?" Brittas sat quickly in his chair, clearly eager for answers.

"I don't think so." Tim replied, fighting to keep the grin that was spreading from getting too wide.

"More the type to play the field, is he?" Asked Brittas slyly, wiggling where he sat.

"You think Gavin's chasing girls?" laughed Tim, wondering how his boss could have gotten this so wrong.

"Believe me Tim, the woman who had this hat did a lot more for Gavin than sew his name back on."

"You reckon?" Tim sat forward, still with a grin on his face, but a niggling concern lit up in Tim's mind. Why hadn't he been allowed to sew the name back on? It wouldn't have taken terribly long. Why did Gavin had to take it to some unnamed girl?

"Whatever he does in his own home, Tim, is his business. I'm not usually one to interfere, but when he starts doing it in my centre…"

"He's doing it in the centre?" Tim cried, horror flooding him. But it made sense. They had been less active in the centre recently, what if this was the reason? What if Gavin had finally realised he could have someone so much better than Tim? A pain shot through his chest at the idea that Gavin might be cheating on him…

"Voice down, Tim. There's no need to wash our dirty linen in public, is there?"

"No, no. Of course not." He said weakly, shrinking down into his seat.

"Good man." Said Brittas, before tapping his finger to his lips and heading out.

Tim didn't move though. Tears welled up in his eyes. If he was doing it in the centre, other people must have noticed. Brittas had to be one of the last people to realise because he tended to be decidedly dense about these things… other people knew, and hadn't told him.

Someone in this centre not only knew, but was his accomplice… a tear escaped his eyelid and dripped down his cheek, following the contours down to his lips. He didn't move to wipe it away. His fingers were clenched, digging into his thighs. His whole mouth was trembling and his body was incredibly tense.

He wasn't enough for Gavin anymore. He took a jerky, shuddering breath in and felt another tear fall. Not only that, but everyone else had been keeping it from him. Brittas had only told him because he didn't know Gavin was with Tim… His breath exhaled in short puffs.

His mother had said they were moving too quickly. They hadn't even been dating a full year when they got the flat together. Now, less than a year after getting the flat, it was all falling apart.

He let out a small noise and then, folding his arms on the table, he buried his face in them and sobbed.

"Tim? What's the matter?" A familiar scent engulfed him and two strong arms pulled him out the chair.

Tim couldn't look Gavin in the eyes though. The pain in his chest was renewed and he yanked himself out of his grip.

"Nothing's the matter." He snapped.

"Oh… I'll leave it for now then. I finish before you today, right? Want me to hang around an extra hour and we can head back together?" Gavin's hands were gently rubbing up and down Tim's upper arms, but it wasn't relaxing.

"Oh, you'll stick with me until other things get sorted, will you?" he said, knowing his tone was harsh and really quite nasty. Gavin deserved it though. He could at least be honest…

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Shall I just carry on like normal; pretend you aren't keeping secrets?" he snarled, before standing up and marching out the room. It wasn't like he needed any extra equipment for the OAPs anyway. He'd head there now and be a few minutes early.

* * *

He ended up being horrible to Gavin on their shared break too. He'd been sat trying to read when Gavin had come in. The man had smiled nervously at him and asked about supper. He'd snapped about asking one of his girlfriends. He had made the mistake of looking at Gavin when he had said it though, and now couldn't forget the devastated look on the other's face.

Showering after his afternoon trampoline class, Tim wondered if maybe he hadn't overreacted. He had trusted Brittas to be right about something rather than asking his boyfriend.

He'd been a bit foolish really. While he may not be perfect, Tim couldn't remember one incident where Gavin had actually lied to him. Okay, so the man occasionally omitted details, but otherwise Gavin was an honest person.

While he couldn't really see the attraction Gavin found in him, he could at least trust that it was there. He trusted Gavin.

Of course, when he came out into the staff rest room to see Linda with her arm around him and a large, blue polo shirt on, Tim's fears resurfaced and he stormed back out again, marching straight off to do his pool duty.

Sitting in the lifeguard's chair, he wondered why Linda had been in a different shirt at all. It had been far too big for her and it wasn't the leisure centre logo.

What if it was Linda? What if Brittas had had a point and Linda and Gavin were closer than they should be? He shut his eyes, trying to not start crying again. It gave him a terrible headache and he hadn't brought any painkillers with him… he hadn't even remembered his drink.

The last 2 hours of his shift dragged by. He was unable to get the idea of Linda and Gavin out of his head, and yet the idea that Linda and Gavin would actually do anything was preposterous. Not only was Linda his friend, but he had already decided he trusted Gavin.

The constant debate gave Tim a bad headache which was worsened when he was unable to fully fight back all his tears, and once he had finished the necessary cleaning and tidying, it was painful to keep his eyes open under the bright lights. He staggered through to the staff rest room and stumbled straight into Gavin's arms.

"You look terrible, Timmy. Headache?" Gavin's arms came up around him and his face was pressed into Gavin's solid chest. "Here."

Two ibuprofen were put into his hand and Tim pulled back enough to take them. He accepted a sip of water from his lover's bottle and buried his face back into Gavin.

They sat on the hard floor of the staff room for some time. Several people came in and went back out quietly, but Tim supposed Gavin must have shushed them, because no one spoke a word. Eventually, Tim pulled back and stood up, he even offered a hand and helped pull Gavin to his feet.

"Brittas said about how you'd been doing… things in the centre." He said softly, trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do. He stared at the floor and forced the words out. "He kept saying about how you have girlfriends and I said you didn't, but… I'm not always… very much, so-"

His babble cut off when Gavin put a finger under his chin so he could meet Tim's eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Tim. I happen to find you perfect for me."

"I'm not perfect." He scoffed, glaring at Gavin.

"No. You aren't perfect, but neither am I. You are perfect for me though. I don't want or need anyone else."

Somehow, the simple declaration wiped away Tim's fears. He gave his boyfriend a weak smile and pressed close into an embrace. Exhaustion was beginning to seep into his limbs as relief flooded through him.

"I love you too." He said in a whisper.

"Let's go home." Gavin kept one arm around Tim as they headed out the centre, heading back to the flat they shared together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tim? Gavin? Can I have a quick word?" Laura led them into one of the work out rooms.

"What's wrong, Laura?" Gavin frowned as they followed.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just… I've heard there is an area inspector travelling around the different centres."

"He won't come here though, will he?" Gavin asked. "We haven't been open long enough."

"Mr Brittas seems to think he will."

"It'll be the fights." Tim sighed and leaned back against the wall. "We have more problems than all the other centres put together, so they are probably sending someone official to try and find a reason."

"I just thought I'd warn you." Laura said, not commenting on the frequent punch-ups they seemed to have.

"Thanks."

Gavin grinned at his two colleagues before heading back down towards reception. Laura went back to setting up for her keep-fit class and Tim headed up to the squash courts.

"Gavin. What do you see over there?"

Brittas came down the stairs and stood staring down the corridor. Gavin went to stand beside him.

"It's just the corridor, Mr Brittas."

"It is _not_ just a corridor, Gavin. What is there, just after that door?"

"You mean the coffee machine?" Gavin gave his boss a puzzled look.

"Ah, Timothy." Brittas beckoned Tim over as he came down the stairs. "Gavin suspects there may be a problem with the coffee machine. Any idea what it might be?"

"That if a child comes down here, unsupervised, and orders a coffee from this machine instead of a juice from one of the machine in the canteen, then they become a hyperactive little… thing and injure themselves in some way."

"It's possible, but not the problem I was thinking of. What if a small child was attracted by the flashing, tried to climb it and pulled the whole thing down onto them?"

"And you think that's likely?" asked Tim, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Just nail it down Timothy." Brittas gave Tim an unimpressed look before turning and marching through to the gymnasium.

* * *

Next, he started in on the cleaning. Every time someone left a bit of dirt it had to be cleaned up. No one could have a drink without using a coaster. Tim spent far too much time on his hands and knees, pulling up the weeds and spreading ant powder in the cracks in the cement with the weeds. Gavin spent time varying between cleaning the sauna solarium and helping Julie sort out her files.

"I'm going to say something." Tim hissed. "I don't care how worried about this inspector he is, he's even more impossible than normal."

They were settled down in front of the telly, Timmy with his feet up and in Gavin's lap. Gavin was gently rubbing his hands over them as he stared at the news anchor, who was discussing of the Orkney Islands' Social Services.

He was gasping for a cigarette, his nerves were shot from spending the past few week wandering around with Mr Brittas popping up out of nowhere to criticise things. Tim wouldn't approve though. He hated cigarettes. Gavin had to smoke in the garden (tiny though it was), he had to try get no smoke on his clothes because Tim didn't like the smell and clean his teeth if he wanted to kiss his boyfriend.

He looked at his partner, lay sleepily over cushions and struggling to keep his eyes open. Gavin didn't really want to move though. He turned his attention away from the telly and fully onto his boyfriend. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Tim's torso as his beautiful blue eyes focussed vaguely on the weatherman, who was telling them to expect some sunny spells over the next few days.

He watched as Tim rubbed his cheek into the cushion, as though trying to push the filling around to better accommodate his face.

"Come on, Tim. Up." He said, coming to a decision and shoving Tim's feet off.

"Huh?" Tim's turned his bleary gaze towards Gavin, who had to smother an adoring smile.

"Bed. I'm fighting to stop the temple of your body from falling down from disrepair. Sleep in a bed."

Tim rolled off the sofa and slowly pulled himself to his feet, accepting help from his lover.

"I hope this inspector comes soon." Tim grumbled as he headed through to the bathroom. "If this goes on much longer, I'll go mad."

Gavin nodded his head, before going to check the door was locked and to set the alarm.

"How's your head?" Gavin headed through to check Tim's head as he cleaned his teeth.

"Bruised, but it's not bleeding anymore." Came the reply after Tim had spat the foam out. "He'd better not give any more advice to my classes. Who knew OAPs could be so vicious?"

Gavin pressed a kiss to his head and began to strip off. He'd not bothered showering at work in case their boss had found something else that needed cleaning.

He was just climbing into bed when the phone rang. Grabbing the receiver quickly so it didn't wake Tim, who had dropped straight off, Gavin was surprised to hear Julie on the other end.

"_He'll be here next week._" She stated.

"What? Julie, it's after 10 o'clock." He spoke as loudly as he dared, not wanting Tim to wake up, but still wanting Julie to hear him.

"_I left me bag here, so I had to come and get it. Carole let me in. His diary was in his office. That area inspector? He's coming next week. Wednesday, 10__th__ April, 1pm: Brian Kitson, Area Inspector._"

"Oh no." groaned Gavin.

"_Anyway, I just thought I'd warn you now. I'm not going to be in until tomorrow afternoon._"

"Thanks Julie."

"_Alright. Bye._"

She hung up, and Gavin placed the receiver back into position. He flopped back onto his pillow and resisted the urge to groan. Less than a week till the inspector got here. Hopefully, no one would murder their boss in that time, or quit their jobs…

* * *

Of course, this meant that they all had to come in early on Wednesday to clean. Tim managed to avoid it for a little while, as he had pool duty; however, once Brittas pulled the guy who had been swimming out, Tim was then left free to clean lockers… Not that Gavin was checking they all got work to do, because no one could compare with Linda, who had been made to clean the gymnasium floor, then polish it twice and then clean all the gymnastics equipment.

Once their boss had finished telling them about how the inspector would be looking at the noticeboards, Gavin asked why he was coming now. They had only been open a little over 6 months, and he wondered if Brittas would say anything about the fights.

Tim then asked if it was the man who had been in Bedford Leisure Centre the previous week. Bill's brother, Aaron worked there, and she had complained about how vicious he had been. Their boss hadn't been fired, but several members of the staff had been.

Gavin was thankful when Colin came in to complain about a pigeon in the gymnasium. Their boss left, with Laura and Colin. Linda was quick to follow, anxious about the floor she had spent hours cleaning.

Patrick sighed and headed over to the coffee machine.

"Anyone want one?"

Several people, including Tim, agreed.

"What did happen to the manager?" asked Julie, returning to the previous conversation.

"Well, the manager is still in charge, but he has to toe the line pretty carefully now, I hear." Gavin replied, taking two cups off Patrick and passing one over to Tim.

"Ooohh." She responded, wriggling her eyebrows.

"A bunch of the staff had to have hearings though. And some of them got the sack." Tim was looking worried again. Gavin rubbed a hand over his back reassuringly.

"You do your job, Tim. Brittas thinks you have an odd sense of humour, but not an attitude problem. Don't worry."

"Do you think I should worry?" asked Julie, her expression displaying clearly the fact that she didn't.

"I don't think he could get anyone else to do your job." Gavin replied with a grin.

"I hear he likes that you're independent, that he thinks you 'fill your hours in the way you feel is most constructive for the leisure centre'… even if it doesn't align with what he thinks is most constructive." Patrick sat down, giving Julie an amused smile.

"Suppose I had better head to my class." Tim drained his cup and grabbed his squash racquet. He was teaching 4 young women how to play. Their father had a lot of money and specifically requested that Tim teach them. Gavin wasn't sure if the young women wanted to watch Tim in his little shorts, or if the father had spoken to Tim and figured out what Mr Brittas still hadn't; that there was no chance Tim would be interested in the girls in any way sexual.

As Gavin headed off to his own Slim Trim class, filled with about 15 middle aged women, he thought about the pigeon in the gymnasium. They could set spikes up over the different surfaces that were high up in the hall, but he dismissed that almost as soon as he thought of it. After all, what if a small child got to the top of the climbing wall, made his way over to one of the support beams and, taking a moment to take in the victorious view from the top, slipped and fell onto one of the spikes.

It was possible, Gavin considered as he set the women off on gentle warm-up exercises, to get rid of pigeons by spraying them with water to get them to move, but there were several problems with that idea. The first being that Brittas would not approve water being sprayed onto his floor, especially not when the jet had to be powerful enough to reach the rafters. Then, there was the fact that once they got the pigeon to move, they still had to direct it towards the door.

He supposed it might be easier to just try and kill the bird. The documentary he had watched and Tim had slept through the other evening came to mind. In 1851, there had been an international exhibition in Hyde Park. It had been organised primarily by Prince Albert and Henry Cole as a way to show the world that Great Britain was the leader of the industrial world.

However, the Crystal Palace, which had been built for the exhibition had been designed to incorporate the trees in Hyde Park. This had left the sparrows in the trees. The sparrows had fouled the exhibits. The Duke of Wellington had suggested sparrow hawks as a way to get rid of the problem.

About an hour and a half later, Gavin had found Tim and discussed it with him.

"We could ask Gilbert Wilmot. He might agree to help." The younger man realised with a smile. Gavin looked Tim up and down, taking in the tight blue shorts that showed off his long legs and the handsome, smiling face of his lover.

"Come on then. I think I can smell Colin. We'll head up to see Brittas with him."

They burst into Brittas' office with Colin, and explained their plan. Their boss wasn't overly enthusiastic, but lacking a better idea, he agreed.

Tim made the phone call, his warm voice coaxing their friend into turning up with his prize eagle, Titan. Gavin grinned, no one could resist his over's charm.

Sometimes, he wondered if there was something wrong with him, he never felt remotely jealous of any of the people who looked at Tim. The only other people Gavin could compare his jealousy level to were Tim, Mr Brittas and Mrs Brittas. Tim was jealous of anyone who so much as smiled at Gavin in a suggestive way. Unfortunately, the young man had terribly low self-esteem and seemed to spend his time worrying that Gavin would find someone better.

Mr Brittas didn't seem to have a jealous bone in his body, but that seemed more to be because he had no understanding that his wife might cheat on him. Mrs Brittas never had to worry about anything because her husband would never contemplate cheating on her. In fact, he would have thought Brittas had never had sex at all, if he hadn't heard the children referred to once or twice.

Regardless, Wilmot turned up with his eagle and a warm smile for both Tim and Gavin.

"Welcome, welcome. Straight to the gymnasium then?" said Brittas, already herding them down the corridor.

They got to the gymnasium and as Wilmot walked around with the bird on his arm, the rest gathered around their boss. Wilmot put Titan on a vaulting box and went to stand by them.

"He's still doing it." Whined Brittas as more bird droppings landed on his blazer. "How can you get that much out of one bird?"

"I'll get on with it, shall I?" Wilmot said, pulling his thick glove on.

"We'd be extremely grateful, Mr Wilmot. It's not just the health hazard, you understand; we have an important visitor due here shortly." Brittas said, managing not to sound too bad. Wilmot actually went and got the bird. Gavin was impressed, Brittas hadn't said anything too outlandish and Wilmot was going to do what he had come here for.

Sadly, it didn't go to plan. Wilmot lost his temper when his bird ate drugged corn then fell from the top of the gymnasium, injuring it badly.

Gavin wasn't sure if it was dead or not, he had pulled Tim behind him and stayed back when Brittas stepped forward.

"Well, next time someone says they have a friend who trains birds, I shall ask 'how well?' and hopefully avoid this problem again."

Wilmot replied in a voice too low and too soft for Gavin to hear, but it clearly wasn't the response their boss was looking for. His lip curled as his back straightened and his arms folded.

"Now, now. No need for language like that. Just because-"

"How dare you? I'll knock you out, I will."

Brittas laughed his annoying little laugh, and Gavin winced. Maybe they should have thought about his short temper being anywhere near Brittas…

He then decided, as he watched Wilmot pick the bird up and start beating Brittas with it, that he should have just kept his mouth shut. When Linda stepped forward to defend Brittas and Wilmot began to attack her too, Gavin jumped in, wrapping his arms around Wilmot's neck and hauling him off her.

Linda fell to the ground, but Tim dropped to his knees beside her a second later.

"Through to reception, Gavin. I want him out." Snarled Brittas, his bloody face in an annoyed scowl.

"Yes, Mr Brittas."

Gavin struggled to move Wilmot, who was hysterically angry, but thankfully Colin joined in. Pushing and pulling, they moved Wilmot out to the car park.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" he yelled.

"It was an accident!" Gavin was aware his own voice was a little hysterical now. He let go and stood in front of him.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this. See if I ever help you or Timothy out again."

"I'm sorry. I forgot how annoying he is." He held up his hands, trying to pacify Wilmot, all the while keeping between the man and the entrance to the centre.

"You forgot?"

"Please. I'm sorry."

"I won't forget this." He hissed, before turning around and storming off to his van.

Back inside, Brittas was speaking to a man in a royal blue blazer. Gavin quickly realised this had to be the Southern Areas' Inspector with all the grovelling Brittas was doing.

However, Brittas shoved the dead eagle into his hands and told him to get the cat. He decided to dispose of Titan first though. He headed back outside and chucked the bird into one of the bins and headed back in to change his shirt. It wasn't bloody, but very few shops would serve him when he wore his leisure centre uniform.

In the plain blue t-shirt he kept in the locker for any unexpected visits to the shops, Gavin hurried off to the rescue centre to borrow a cat. The woman in charge fixed him with a suspicious glare, but he stuttered that he wanted to just try out and see if the cat was the right animal for him.

In the gymnasium, Gavin simply shut the doors and left the cat in there. He had no idea how he was supposed to get the cat to catch the pigeon.

He cheered up considerably when he got to the staffroom. Linda was there, patched up but conscious and Tim was sat beside her, head down and scribbling away at something.

"Here." Julie handed him a sheet of paper. "They want to hear about any criticisms of how the centre is run."

Gavin grinned and sat down.

* * *

"Do you think we should have torn them up?" asked Tim as they headed towards the lecture hall.

"I don't think he should lose his job and his wife. I think letting him know no one likes him might be a bit much."

They sat down and watched as their boss introduced the inspector. They listened as Kitson discussed the pigeon problem. Apparently he had found it far more impressive than anyone else had.

Kitson soon began to show similar quirks to Brittas. It was pretty obvious in no time that Kitson had no plans to fire Brittas.

"I figured out why Bedford had problems with the inspector." Tim commented as Gavin pulled out into the traffic on their way home. "I bet Kitson only got that promotion because no one couldn't find any other way to get rid of him."

"Promotion is the only way we'll ever get rid of Brittas, I bet." He grinned, sending a brief glance at Tim. "And the centre Aaron is in had problems of its own, anyway."

"And they haven't learnt to deal with Brittas."

"Feeling better now it's out the way? We have Jack and Bill's anniversary tomorrow. Maybe you can sneak out early?" Gavin laughed slightly, knowing Tim was still frustrated with Brittas' refusal to change his shifts around.

"Anything to keep my mind off the piano concert Brittas wants to have in June." Tim smirked and ran a finger slowly along Gavin's forearm.


End file.
